Love Under Meteor
by takizawa kumi
Summary: It's actually an Mg 3 in my opinion. Same casts from both Mg1 & Mg2 and also some new characters. What will happen to them if thei fate depends on a meteor. Not goot ad summary, well plz read^^


Chapter 1 LifE^^Goe$^^oN!  
  
---Continued from the ending of MG2 where Ah Si and San Chai married in a church in Barcelona-- It had been 2 months after Ah Si and San Chai's marriage and they were still on their honeymoon in Barcelona. Mei Zhua and Xiao Qiao were happy with their relationship and would soon get married. As for Lei, he stil continued on with his sleeping and his contact with Ah Mei, and she realized that she could be nothing more to him than a little sister. And she accepted it. As usual, Xie Mein continued with his hard work and was feeling enjoy with it. However, once again, fate would play with their lives....In a bad way or a good way, no one knew,,,,,  
  
--Lei's House-  
  
Lei was sleeping on his bed at 4 pm. Xie Mein sneaked in his room and yelled at him" Lei! Wakie! Wakie!" Still no reply from him.... Sie Mein knew that it would turn out like this, so he jumped on Lei, and he groanned with pain from Sei Mein's weight  
  
"Ouch!!!!You idiot!!I haven't had my 15 hours sleeping!!!"  
  
"I don't care, but you have to wake up now cuz there is a party at my company!"  
  
"No way!Not when I'm sleeping!" Pulling blanket to cover his face.  
  
"Phew!!"  
  
There was nothing Xie Mein could do except to led Lei remain in his beautiful sleeping time... ++++++  
  
Meanwhile, Xiao You was spending her time in winter Canada. She felt so cold and her body shivered. However, a man's arms hugged her tight and gave her a warm smile.  
  
" Josh!" She let out a cheerful scream of her boyfriend's name. The first few months for her in Canada was very painful since the only thing in her mind days and nights was Sir Mein. Josh was the only one who was always therer for her, comforting, and being her friend. And he knew it all along that he had fallen for her cuz of her kindness and innocence like anyone he ever knew. Josh was a Canadian with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale white skin. But deeply in her heart, Xiao You still missed those pair of black eyes, black hair, and tan skin, a Taiwanese Xie Mein.  
  
-----  
  
==Party at Xie Mein's Company==  
  
All guests were bluffing and wearing masks towards each other. Xie Mein felt very boring, but nothing he could do accept to accompany all the guests. Before, he used to have the F3, and they had fun together. However, nowadays, they all spent their time with their lovers and also Lei who cared sleeping more than him. But, he was happier now cuz his parents got together.But, another irrating thing for him was that they gonna matchmade him with some company's owner's daughters. He didn't date with girls anymore since he attended his company. It was weird that he could change from a flirter into a business man by one day. Was it because of Xiao you?.... He smiled at his thought and realized that between him and her was impossible. Anywayz maybe he could check out the girls his parents wanna matchmade him with.  
  
===========  
  
Sitting alone in her bedroom with guards outside, she really felt very annoyed. She slammed the door and drifted in her own thoughts. After her heartbroken with Ah Xing, she still remembered every moment when she pushed him to love San Chai. Ye Sha was still in love with him... Her father, the king of Phutan wasn't updated to all matters. So, he engaged her with the prince of Spain, BahaZe.  
  
Somehow, he hoped the bond between the Phutan and Spanish empires could improve the economic of Phutan.(Sounds like Daomingfeng, isn't it?) Tomorrow was the day that she had to meet him for the first time in her life. She had heard about him since she was in Barcelona, but still she didn't want to marry him. She knew there was nothing she could do to change the king's decision since it was fate to led her born as the princess of the Phutan Empire. She was a locked up princess in a castle. She wanted to travel around the world again...Freedom... However, she thought to marry Bahaze was not a very bad idea after all cuz she hoped she could have more freedom there, and Barcelona was also her favorite place.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Reading all the piles of paper work, she decided it's enough for this long exhausted day. Noticing the phone, some one had left 5 messages for her. The 1st one- "Hi there! Jing are you interested to go to pub tonight!If so, call me and I will go pick you up right away babe! The 2nd one- I'm Robert, You remember?Well wanna have dinner tonight? I will call again.  
  
The 3rd one- Hey, it's Judy! He finally called me! thanks for your help! The 4th one- Hey! It's me, Bolvy! Let's have a talk tomorrow. She sighed heavily and ignored to listen to the last message. Whatsoever, she pressed the button. The last one-- Jing, it's me, your mother...(Jing wide-eyed)Both I and your father miss you very much and we know that you sever ties with us , however you are still our only daughter. We miss you..And we won't force you to inherit the Teng Tang Enterprise anymore, but we just want to see you..Please come to the party next week. We will be waiting for you, my daughter. Jing felt very uneasy, althought for all along she had had a very good relationship with her parents, but after her rude rejection in her birthday party to inherit Teng Tang Enterprise(in Mg1), she felt very ashamed of herself. But, still she wanted to meet her parents...And secretly she also wanted to meet that sleepy guy...Hua Zhe Lei ++++  
  
" Hey! Dao Ming Xi slow down! I can't breathe now!"  
  
Dms ignored her voice and kept runnig cuz they were in Barcelona and he was following the meteor.... "Hey!Hey! If you don't rush, then I will leave you here, I'm serious!" San Chai smirked and yelled after him" You crazy! Dao Ming Xi!!!!!" She couldn't arrange to yell anymore cuz she ran out of breath.  
  
Finally, the meteor went way at the corner of the dark sky, They both stared at each other and laughed. Finally, they both were melted into a passionate kiss and there made a wish with their beloved meteor rain. They toured around Spain for already two months and now they were back in Barcelona and ready to leave for Taiwan in the next morning. Although, Daomingfend didn't admit that she accepted their relationship, but she was no more bothered with Dao Ming Xi and San Chai's relationship. But, she secretly admired her strength like her name" San Chai" ,a grass that when someone stepped on it, and the next morning it would grow.  
  
==  
  
(At the Airport)-- The F3 were there to pick them up.  
  
Dao Ming Xi and San Chai walked out from the gate and  
  
holding hands. Lei was silence , but he felt weird that some how he didn't have that sad feeling anymore. "Sweeeeet Coupleee". Mei Zhua teased. Dao Ming Xi ouched his arm and talked back  
  
" Where's your sweet Xiao Qiao then??" Mei Zhua blushed a little and all of them busted out laughing. After they all walked in front of them, Dao Ming Xi whispered to San Chai" Wo Ai ni".  
  
San Chai blushed and the F3 started to tease them again. Amazingly, San Chai's father successfully earned his money and opened his little company dealing with import and exporting fish at sea side. San chai decided to work at his father's company. And she was very proud that she could be able to pay back all the money she borrowed from Dao Ming Xi.  
  
+++  
  
After every one got their happy ending, so why not Mei Zhua? Of cuz he had a very good time with Xiao Qiao. And he was so surprised that now he did't want to look at other girls except for her. Her calmness could really change him from a  
  
woman-chaser into a new guy. Their parents were planning for their marriage in the next 4 months and Mei Zhua was very excited. Unfortunately, Xiao Qiao wasn't so happy...Cuz she still got something stuck in her mind..But she wouldn't led Mei Zhua to sense it cuz she wanted to deal with it by herself. Xiao Qiao:" i have to go back to America for a while"  
  
Mei Zhua:" Great! I will go with you then"  
  
Xiao Qiao:" Sorry I rather go alone. But I will be back soon, trust me."  
  
Althought, he was dying to know the reason of her departure, but he knew the woman like her type would never splid out. He decided to keep silence , but inside he was burning with curiousity. Xiao Qiao's POV}} Before my marriage, I would have to deal with him and so nothing could bother my life....Him...and...All that.....  
  
+++ 


End file.
